Paraiso Proibido
by Ellen Muller
Summary: A utopia humana tomou forma, foi criada a cidade perfeita, onde não há pânico ao andar na rua, mas o mundo tem um equilíbrio, então quem pagou o preço por tal feito? E quem definiu o que é perfeição? Talvez tudo não seja exatamente como parece, e o pior..


_****_

**_Sol e lua. Calor e frio. Alegria e tristeza. Enfim, é a lei do equilibrio que rege o universo, e é a lei do universo que rege o que os homens da lei atual julgam cidade perfeita, mas pra toda benção há a maldição. E para a cidade perfeita ser criada uma maldita surgiu... Shinjiku (Cidade das sombras). _**

_**Guns and Roses**_

A garota voltou o cigarro a boca para carregar a arma.

-Não entendo porque ainda te escuto, mas agora que estamos aqui, vamos entrar lá e descobrir o porque dessas visitas periódicas a orfanatos e porque sempre acabam em desgraça.

A jovem dos olhos azuis ao lado olhou-a desanimada.

-Eu sei que foi eu que pedi, mas... não sei se vou conseguir...

Rin revirou os olhos.

-Frescura de novo?

-Iie... Eu só acho que... - Ela não pode completar por sentir as mãos da amiga sobre seus lábios.

-É a guarda. - A mais nova sibilou antes de tirar as mãos dos lábios da mais velha.

Vários homens vestidos de preto eram alvo dos olhos atentos das jovens enquanto deixavam o prédio seguindo para seus respectivos carros.

Os carros partiram deixando a rua inanimada.

-É a nossa vez, pronta?

-Iie. - A mais velha falou carregando a arma. - Mas se é o jeito...

As duas saíram do beco escuro correndo até o prédio de onde a guarda havia saido minutos antes.

-O que exatamente estamos procurando? - A mais nova perguntou antes de entrarem no prédio.

A morena mais nova entrou primeiro tentando enxergar algo suspeito.

-Esperança.

Rin olhou a amiga antes de bufar.

-Não sei por que ainda concordo em fazer essas babaquices com você.

-Porque no fundo sabe que não é babaquice.

Rin ia responder mas a amiga parecia assombrada agora.

-O que foi?

-Olha. - Ela falou apontando para um corpo morto no chão.

Rin revirou os olhos, naquele lugar aquelas cenas eram rotineiras.

-Não sei como ainda não se acostumou...

-Rin! São crianças...

A mais nova bufou atravessando a sala sem se surpreender ao perceber que o corpo do menino não era o único cadáver na sala.

-O que aconteceu aqui?

-O de sempre Kagome, agora vamos logo. Eles não vão demorar muito a voltar para apagar as evidências.

A mais velha afrirmou com a cabeça senguindo a amiga enquantotentava evitar olhar as crianças.

De repente o silencio foi cortado por soluços vindo de alguma parte do prédio.

-Acho que é uma criança...

-Vamos. Pode ser o que procuramos.

As duas subriram as escadas encontrando uma pequena sala escura de onde o som do choro era mais forte.

Rin passou a mão na parede em busca do interruptor. Iluminando o local ao encontra-lo.

-Kagome, olha isso... - Rin falou apontando o pequeno menino ruivo encolhido.

-O que será...

-Também quero saber.

-Tentou perguntar a ele?

Rin fez que não com a cabeça e começou a caminhar e direção a criança que se encolhia mais a cada passo dela.

-O que faz aqui vivo pirralho?

O menino não se moveu e nem ao menos encarava a morena.

Rin olhou para baixo pensando no que fazer até que apontou a arma para a criança.

-Fiz uma pergunta e se não respoder a ela tenha a certeza de que não responderá a outra, não nesta vida.

-Rin, por Kami! O que está fazendo?

-Se chama tática de interrogatório.

O menino parecia aterrorizado demais para se importar com a arma dela. Continuava imóvel e com os mesmos soluços agudos que tinham escutado no outro andar.

-Abaixa isso Rin!

-Nem você me manda nada, Kagome.

-É uma criança, droga.

-Não me interessa, diga logo o que eu quero saber e nada vai acontecer pirralho... O que faz aqui? Porque não te mataram?

* * *

Terminou a leitura feita com muita atenção e colocou o papel visivelmente desgastado pelo tempo em cima da mesa. Dessa vez não tinha esquecido nenhum dos ingredientes.

Se aproximou do fogão e ligou o forno.

Olhou com satisfação a massa pronta em cima da mesa, ia comer bolo de chocolate, sorriu para si mesma, mas ao lembrar do único porém seu sorriso se desfez, iria fazer isso sozinha.

Ouviu os passos na escada.

O rapaz olhou a bancada e sorriu.

-Bolo! Guarda um pedaço pra mim, okaa-san?

A mulher sorriu, não estava tão sozinha assim.

-Claro que guardo Inu-kun, mas aonde vai com essas flores?

O rapaz sorriu olhando as rosas em seus braços.

-Porque pergunta se já sabe a resposta?

-É que eu sou uma mãe esperançosa, quem sabe desse jeito um dia você se comove a dar um desses pra mim.

-Chantagista você eim? Mas tudo bem, vou dar esses pra Kikiou mas na volta do nosso encontro compro uma caixa de bombons bem grande pra você.

-Bem grande mesmo?

Ele sorriu se aproximando da mãe.

-Do mesmo tamanho do pedaço do bolo que vai deixar pra mim.

-Então pode trazer a maior que esles tiverem no mercado.

Ele pegou as chaves do carro.

-Como vai Kikiou?

-Bem, talvez traga ela pra jantar qualquer dia.

-Ela não gosta da minha comida.

-Então vamos a um restaurante.

-Não gosto de restaurantes.

-Desde quando okaa-san?

A mulher sorriu.

-Tudo bem, um restaurante. E boa sorte, porque com Kikiou vai precisar.

-Okaa-san, gosto dela.

-Certo. Suminasen.

-Tudo bem, até o jantar. - Ele falou acenando antes de caminhar até a porta.

-Traz a janta tá?

-Hai! - Ele gritou da porta fazendo com que a mãe sorrisse.

* * *

Rin colocou a arma na cintura olhando a amiga irritada.

-Deviamos ter matado ele.

-Para com isso, Rin. Ele é tão bontinho... - A dona dos olhos azuis respondeu ainda sem soltar o pequeno ruivo que parara de chorar.

-Estamos descumprindo ordens diretas.

-E dai? Você faz isso sempre.

-Mas não com coisas sérias como essas! Você não entende Kagome?

-Não, eu não entendo. Porque temos que matar? A dona Kaede nem vai descobrir se atravessarmos ele...

-Tá maluca?

-Não Rin, ele é uma criança, merece ter uma vida normal.

-A vida normal nesse lugar é a que eu e você temos.

-Mas ele pode ter uma vida normal do outro lado. Lá ninguém precisa matar pra sobreviver!

-Você nunca viveu naquela sociedade pra saber! Acha que tudo o que lê é real?

-Iie... Mas...

-Mas nada, Kagome! A diferença entre aqui e lá, é que aqui você tem chance de se defender!

Kagome suspirou desanimada.

-Não sei porque tem tanta apatia a atravessar o muro...

-É suicídio, sabe quantos da guarda da Kaede iam mandar procurar a gente? Vivas ou mortas!

-Mas se nunca tentarmos...

-Para de ser criança, Kagome! E se você atravessar? Tenho sérias duvidas sobre o seu sucesso em ao menos atravessar o muro, como faria pra sobreviver lá?

-Não precisaria matar ninguém pra sobreviver!

-E o que faria pra sobreviver em um lugar em que ninguém te conhece?

-Procuraria minha familia...

-Nem sabe se eles estão vivos!

-E se eu continuar esse inferno como vou descobrir?

Rin calou-se olhando os olhos da amiga brilharem com as lágrimas.

-Você não conhece o outro lado para querer ir pra lá...

Kagome abraçou o meino ao seu lado deixando que as lágrimas escorressem, mas que porcaria de vida.

* * *

_-"Como acontece nas mais diversas sociedades, a nossa conviveu com o terror por muitos anos._

_As cadeias estavam ficando lotadas demais e a pena de morte tinha sido vetada pela lei, então a idéia obtida pelas autoridades foi criar um lugar isolado longe da capital para serem colocados todos os delinquentes e maiosos na nossa bela cidade, sem os delinquentes nossa sociedade seria melhor, e alcançaria a perfeição. "_

-Pode continuar a leitura senhorita Onigumo?

Kanna pegou o artigo a sua frente e recomeçou de onde Kohako tinha parado.

_-"O melhor a se fazer foi realmente isso, expulsamos a maldade e o assassinato da nossa cidade, apesar de que como todas as idéias brilhantes, todas tem suas desvantagens, e a desvantagem dessa idéia é a de que muitos morreram durante essa mudança, mas com muita luta foi feita._

_Nós somos protegidos pois os oficiais não permite a saida de nenhum daquela população de delinquentes._

_E graças ao nosso querido líder das forças armadas, Onigumo Naraku, vivemos em segurança em uma grande parte da cidade, livres de homicidas e incircunciosos que apenas destroem uma sociedade."_

-Obrigada senhorita, deve ter muito orgulho do seu pai, não?

Kanna ergueu o olhar vazio do papel para o professor, queria responder um não bem alto e grave, mas apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

-Façam os exercícios sugeridos nesse mesmo capítulo em casa, e na semana que vem corrigiremos.

Todos começaram a guardar seus materiais escolares ouvindo o sinal tocando para a saída poucos minutos depois.

A moça jogou a pasta em cima da mesa com uma visivel irritação no olhar.

-Por acaso perdeu algum processo?

Ela contemplou a figura imponente do rapaz sentado na poltrona atrás da mesa de mármore.

-Sabe com quem está falando, Sesshoumaru?

-Sei sim senhorita Tomoeda.

-Então devo prever que a sua pergunta foi retórica?

Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

-O que aconteceu?

Ela bufou se jogando no sofá.

-Recusaram me dar uma audiência.

-Qual foi a proposta que fez?

-A mesma de sempre.

-Sabe que não á lei contra o regime...

-Porque o regime é a lei. - Ela completou visivelmente contrariada.

-Depois de tantos livros que leu para se tornar promotora supus que soubesse.

-Você devia me ajudar!

-Dever é uma palavra muito forte, não acha?

-É chefe do departamento de segurança! Tem mais influencia que eu para conseguir pelo menos uma audiencia! Você tem muitos contatos!

-Mesmo que o fizesse, ninguém vai te ouvir, Sango.

-Mas eu estarei tentando, e não de braços cruzados, há pessoas miseráveis nesse lugar! E a lei não pode puni-los!

-Os que podem ser punidos estão do outro lado do muro.

-Que droga de lugar perfeito é esse se eu não posso processar ninguém? Tem culpados aqui!

-E inocentes lá.

Sango suspirou.

-Esse regime é uma merda, ninguém lá é diferente de nós. Os hipócritas estão aqui. Mas eu vou mudar isso, inocentes não merecem sofrer.

-Se quiser fazer algo faça. - O rapaz falou olhando nos olhos da moça. - Mas não finja que faz isso por eles.

-E se não for por eles, por quem será?

-Por você.

-Como?

-Se os seus pais não tivessem sido cruelmente assassinados, e você não soubesse que o assassino não é o que está além do muro e sim um comandante da lei, não se importaria com a existencia dos seres vivos que estão além do muro.

-Como... Como sabe sobre...

-Como você mesma disse tenho muitos contatos. E quanto ao regime... Não se sinta a única rebelde.

* * *

Espero que não tenha ficado confuso, é apenas uma introdução.

Espero que tenham entendido o ambiente em que se passa cada uma das cenas, se não, no próximo capítulo eu coloco titulos.

Essa é uma fic realmente complicada de escrever, então peço sugestões e se algo saiu errado com a postagem (por incrivel que pareça isso sempre acontece u.u...) é só avisar.

Bom é isso, espero que tenham gostado ou se interessado pela história e os outros personagens aparecerão pouco á pouco.


End file.
